Creation of the Human magic Railroad
by thomas-2102
Summary: This is a story about the creation of a Human version of the world of Thomas The Tank Engine and the Magic Railroad. The character I am using for Lady is based off of Trainmaster1997's version of her from DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator: In a town called Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, in the Summer of 1871, a 24 year old man named Harry Stone was sitting in his house reading a railroad magazine. He was looking at how the railroads were changing the country and how the civil War was going on at a much faster pace because of the trains. He loved trains. He dreamed he would one day have his own railroad and run lots of steam locomotives on it. He wanted to feel the rush of steam go through his veins all through his life. Harry Stone also wanted to one day have his own daughter who would love trains just as much as he did.

Harry: I wonder when the railroads will revolutionize the Country?

Narrator: Just then, his wife, Maria Stone came in.

Maria: You look very intent on that magazine dear, what are you reading?

Harry: Oh, I was just reading about the railroads. They say that they are becoming much more popular now. Oh, look. It says that the Pennsylvania Railroad has just double-tracked this place around Altoona called Horseshoe Curve, because of the demand of traffic, and have bought 30 new locomotives to cope with their demand of traffic.

Maria: Wow, that is something.

Harry: Yes, I know, I am sure that some day railroads will be the most popular mode of transportation in America.

Maria: I am sure it will. Now dear, you have to go to bed now, you have to get up bright and early to go to work at the factory tomorrow.

Harry: Yes Dear, I will.(to himself):But if only I really could have a steam engine and have a daughter that I could drive it all around with.

Narrator: harry went to bed thinking this would never happen, but little did he know that his fantasy dream was about to be realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narrator: The next day, Harry got up and out of bed, got dressed, and went to his job at the factory. His factories job was to make rails for the railroads that needed more of them for either new track, or to replace old rails that had worn out. Harry's job was to see how much metal they needed for the orders and to make sure all of the products were being made properly. He did not mind his job, but it was kind of a drewry atmosphere in a steelworks.

Harry:(To himself) I wish I had taken a job somewhere else.

Narrator: Suddenly, he looked down from his office, and saw a girl, who looked much too young and scrawny being yelled at by a burly worker who did not look friendly. She looked at the point of tears. Harry then noticed that she was holding a chain that looked like it was attached to something far below it, and then he saw other workmen with chains all around the girl and they were yelling at her too. He decided to go down to investigate.

Harry: Excuse me, but what is going on over here?

Workman 1: this girl won't pull hard enough for us to pull the rails up from the molds!

Harry: (looking at the girl, who was crying uncontrollably) She is hardly 15 years old! There is no way she is strong enough to do a job like this! Just look at her!

Narrator: The men look at her agree with him and find some one else to do the job. Meanwhile, Harry tried to talk to the girl.

Harry: Excuse me miss, but what are you doing in a place like this. He then noticed that the girl was wearing raggedy clothes, had messed up hair, and was filthy dirty. She had long, Blonde hair, was about 4'7", and was about 90 lbs. She seemed to have the most beautiful Golden eyes you have ever seen.)

Girl: My name is Polly Gladstone, and I work here because I have no other alternative. You see, my Father died in a train accident, and the bank took away my house because I could not pay the bills for the house. Then they drafted me to work here and won't let me quit. They have treated me very badly and I am very miserable in their hands. This is terrible work here and very little pay, and the workmen here are very harsh and rude to me.

Harry: What about you're mother, couldn't she take care of you?

Polly: My mother mysteriously disappeared just a few months ago and I do not know what happened to her. I loved her so much, I don't know why she left.

Narrator: Harry felt bad for Polly, he wanted to help her, so he said to her that if she needed a helping hand or a friend or anything, just come to him. That night, after he went home, he told his wife all about Polly and about her miserable life at the steelworks and how he needed to help her.

Maria: Oh, my dear! How awful!

Harry: I know, but I am sure she will be all right. (To himself) I wish she was my daughter.

Narrator: But little did he know was that in the end that was about to come true!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: When Harry got home, he told Maria about Polly.

Maria: Oh, Dear! We have got to do something about her!

Harry: I know, but I just don't know what.

Maria: Well, we had better have dinner soon, or it will get cold.

Harry: Yes, Dear.

Narrator: But While Harry ate, he couldn't help but think of poor Polly and her situation at the steelworks. Later that however, he had a strange dream.

Harry (In the dream): Now just open the throttle.

Polly: Ok. (sound of hissing and puffing and a screeching whistle is heard.

Maria: Harry, Harry, Harry wake up.

Narrator: Harry wakes up from his dream to find Maria staring over him looking concerned.

Harry: Oh, I was just dreaming, that is all.

Maria: Yes, but you almost woke up late for work.

Harry: Oh, Dear, I must be off.

Narrator: When Harry got to the steelworks, he saw to his dismay that Polly was working near the molten metal going into the molds, and that she was in Danger of being burned by flying embers.

Harry: Hey, what is Polly doing over here? Can't you see that this is way too dangerous for someone of her age range to be doing?

Workman: Why, everyone else is busy, and she is the only one who is small enough to fit in that small space over there.

Harry: She is way to young, unfit, and not used to doing things like that, get her out of there!

Narrator: So the workmen did, and Harry began to talk to Polly again.

Harry: Why did you go along with something like that?

Polly: Because they forced me to do it. They think that I am more expendable than them. They do not care if anything happens to me.

Harry: Well, listen, I will try and help you in any way that I can help you.

Narrator: Then Harry went to his office, where he started filling out his paperwork. Sometime later, he heard a scream. He went to investigate, and he found Polly trying to push a flatcar of rails to the outside of the factory, where they would be loaded onto trains and carried away. But the workmen were pushing her, making her go faster, and they didn't think that she was doing the job good enough. Then they started beating her on the back to try to make her go faster. Harry came down to stop them.

Harry: Stop, can't you see that you are hurting her, she is barely capable of doing this as well as she is. Find another job for her.

Workman: Will, you stop telling us what we can or cannot do with this girl, she is not can't you see that you are hurting her, she is barely capable of doing this as well as she is. Find another job for her.

Workman: Will, you stop telling us what we can or cannot do with this girl, she is not our property, she belongs to the boss. We can do whatever we want with her. Now go back to you're office!

Narrator: Harry went back to his office very upset and disgusted, and wanting even more to help Polly. That night, he was going through his bookshelfs looking for something to read to get his mind off of her for a bit. He was going through a part of a shelf that was not touched in a long time, when he came across a book that was titled "Magical Powers unleashed". He was interested in this book. He started to look through it and studied it page by page. In the book he saw all of these different magical curses and powers and spells. He was very curious about this and began to study how to do them. Just then Maria came up and saw him looking in the book, and asked,

Maria: What are you reading?

Harry: I just found this old book about magic and how to use it.

Maria: How silly, magic doesn't exist, it is only a myth.

Narrator: But Harry was not so sure, he wanted to test some of these spellsout for himself to see if they were true. So he started looking for a simple one in the book.

Harry: Let's see, here is one that says, "To levitate an object, you close your eyes, say these sayings aloud, and hold out your hands to simulate lifting the object.

Narrator: So Harry did as the book said on a book that was lying on the floor, and when he opened his eyes after he did everything, he was amazed to find that the book was floating in the air.

Harry: Wow, this is amazing, I must try another spell!

Narrator: So harry looked at another one which taught how to light a fire.

Harry: To do this it says draw these symbols around what you want to light, and say the blessing, and it will happen.

Narrator: So he did it to a candle, and the candle lit.

Narrator: Then Harry thought to himself

Harry: I will just do one more spell and then go to bed.

Narrator: So he looked in the book for one more spell, and found one for writing through So he looked in the book for one more spell, and found one for writing through you're mind.

Harry: I just write the symbolic lettering for the magic, say my blessings, and say in my mind what I want to write.

Narrator: But what he did not know was that Maria was looking in the door at him, and as he did it she burst into the room screaming

Maria: What are you doing!?

Harry: Honey, Look, the magic spells in this old book really work.

Maria: Oh My God, this is amazing!

Harry: Yes, I know!

Maria, maybe we can do something with this.

Harry: Maybe.

Maria: Well, Good Night dear, I need you to go to sleep now, you have got a busy day ahead of you in the morning.

Narrator: So Harry went to bed that night dwelling about his miraculous discovery. Then , he thought of something else, he thought that maybe he could use this magic to help Polly. And within the days to come, it would really come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator: The next day, Harry came to his job at the steelworks thinking that this would be a normal day of work, hopefully seeing that Polly was safe, but when he got there he found several people there in his office waiting for him. One of them was the manager of the Mill. One of his assistants spoke up.

1st Assistant: Mr. Stone, we have heard several complaints from the workmen that you have been pulling Polly out from her jobs by saying that she was too small and not strong enough to do the jobs.

Harry: Yes, these rumors are true.

2nd assistant: Well, you're causing delays in the work of the mill. We have decided that the problem must be gotten rid of.

Harry: So you are terminating my employment here!?

Manager: I don't think so.

Narrator: Just then, four workmen came from behind the three personnel.

Manager: We are terminating you.

Harry: What!?

Manager: Get him!

Narrator: Harry spun out of his office and started running through the steelworks in an attempt to get away from his chasers.

Harry: You can't get away with this!

1st workman: I think we can, and so does the law, you see, we killed Polly and we have blamed you for it! So the law is on our side!

Harry: How could you?! All this over me trying to help Polly!

2nd Workman: Actually, we killed Polly not in relation to you, and we decided to frame you for it so we kill two birds with one stone!

Narrator: Harry ran through the steelworks until he reached the exit. He got out, only to find 2 dozen police officers waiting for him. One of them shouted at him.

Police Officer: You are not going anywhere!

Narrator: Harry was forced to surrender to the Police Officers, and was then put into handcuffs and led to the police station. When they got there Harry was stuffed in a cell.

Harry: I did not kill anyone, I was framed by the workers!

Jailer: Just you say that while you are being hanged!

Narrator: Harry was very upset. He thought for sure that this was the end of him. Just then Maria came to see him.

Maria: Why did you do this, Harry?!

Harry: I didn't I was framed!

Maria: Well, there is no way you can prove that because they found you're gun lying next to Polly!

Narrator: Harry fell silent. He knew that his life was over. The next day, he was brought over to the courtroom where there were loads of townspeople waiting to be the jury of the hearing. Just then the judge spoke up.

Judge: We are here today to see what should be done with this man, Harry Stone, for killing an innocent 15 year old girl. Here are the facts: Harry here was continually harassing this young girl on the job and was bullying her. Just this morning the girl in question was found dead in her bunkroom, with the defendant's gun lying beside her. What do you think should be done with this man?

Jury: Execute him!

Judge: Alright, we will have him taken to the noose right now.

Narrator: So Harry was led outside, where the hangman's rope was sitting. He was tied to the noose.

Harry: I did not do this!

Executioner: Say goodbye!

Narrator: The executioner pulled the lever to drop Harry, but the lever jammed. He was baffled.

Executioner: What on earth?!

Narrator: Just as he spoke, Harry realized that he still had his knife on him.

Harry: (to himself) Maybe I can use this knife to cut myself loose.

Narrator: So Harry managed to wiggle the knife out of his pocket without anyone seeing it and began to cut the rope.

Harry: Just one more slide and- Townspeople: He's getting away!

Narrator: But just as they spoke, Harry cut himself free and began to run.

Executioner: You won't get away from me!

Harry: Yes I will!

Narrator: Harry ran into a nearby wood, and lost the executioner. But he was really upset about Polly.

Harry: Oh, Polly, I wish I could have saved you!

Narrator: And Harry went to sleep in the woods thinking that he would never see Polly again, but little did he know that this was not the last of Polly, and that he would in the end have a very cool adventure with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Narrator: The next day, Harry woke up in the woods, wondering how he would be able to get himself out of trouble. He could not go back to his house because the police would have gone there to look for him first. He thought to himself

Harry: How am I going to get myself out of this mess?

Narrator: He then realized about the magic book at his house, and thought to himself

Harry: I could use the magic book to get rid of these police officers.

Narrator: So he ran for his house, hoping that there would be no police officers thee to get in his way. But to his dismay, he saw five officers at the door walking into the house. He waited for 30 minutes before the police officers left. Then he went inside. He found Maria in the kitchen.

Maria: What are you doing here? you are a murdered and are on the run. Why are you coming here?

Harry: Because I know that I did not kill Polly and want to prove it. I am getting my magic book to help me get out of this mess.

Maria: Get it and get out of here. Do not love you anymore.

Narrator: So Harry went upstairs, got the book, and left the house.

Harry:(sobbing) My wife doesn't love me anymore!

Narrator: Just then, a police cart came around the corner and saw him. He ran into the woods.

Harry: I must get away from these people, or I will get killed.

Narrator: He ran through the woods, through a stream, and into some more woods.

Harry: I hope I can get away from these people soon.

Narrator: As Harry rounded a bend, he saw a cave opening, and decided to go into it.

Harry: Please may this work.

Narrator: As Harry had hoped, the police officers did not see the small opening of the cave and ran past. Harry decided to make the cave his home for a little while. Then Harry thought of something.

Harry: I wonder if I can sneak into the Morgue and steal Polly's Body?

Narrator: So Harry snuck out of the cave, and went into town to look for Polly's body. As he reached the morgue, he saw that it was closed and decided to sneak around back and break in.

Harry: Just have to break this window, and, Yes! I'm In!

Narrator: Harry began searching through all the coffins there to see if he could find Polly's body. He searched through all the coffins looking for her, but to no avail.

Harry(sobbing): How am I going to resurrect her now?

Narrator: Just then, he saw a little coffin that he had not touched. He opened it up and there was Polly.

Narrator: Harry was about to carry her out when he thought

Harry: Wait a second here, I will certainly be caught if I carry her around with me out of town. Then he noticed a horse and wagon outside of the morgue. He thought

Harry: I will use this to get away.

Narrator: So Harry put Polly into the wagon then climbed in and began to pull away. He made it through most of the town before he saw something that made him get the chills. There on the door of the police Headquarters were many townspeople looking at a wanted sign that was for him! Harry tried to slip through, but the townspeople spotted him and tried to stop him. Then one spoke up.

Citizen: You aren't getting away from us you little son of a B***h!

Harry: I did not kill Polly! it was the workmen at the ironworks that did this!

Citizen: I don't think so!

Narrator: So Harry just ran over all the people who tried to get in his way and got off. He got out of the town and back into the woods and to his little cave.

Harry: Thank God I have made it!

Narrator: Then he turned the horses around, and wacked them to get them out of the area so that him and Polly would be safe from the Police. Harry then tried to speak to Polly.

Harry: Oh, Polly, I wish I did more to help you.

Narrator: Harry knew that there was a good possibility that he could resurrect Polly, but by then it was night and he decided that it was time for him to go to sleep. Harry wondered what they would do once he had resurrected her, but what he did not know was that he was going to have an excellent time with Polly, and create something that they would both enjoy doing for a long time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Narrator: When Harry woke up the next day, he tried looking through the book to try and find some way of resurrecting Polly, but he did not see anything of real interest. He did however find something very interesting. He saw a spell in the book that said that "By Fire and blood will man be connected to the things he loves". Harry wondered what it meant.

Harry: I wonder what this spell means?

Narrator: Then it hit him.

Harry: I could spiritually connect a person to a machine!

Narrator: But then he wondered if the person could be dead and still be connected. Then he thought of something

Harry: If I connect Polly to a steam engine, I could have my dream of having a child who likes trains and a train to play with! But I wonder if it will woek with the person being dead?

Narrator: Harry was so concentrated on this that he did not notice someone coming towards the cave, and look inside. The man noticed harry and screamed

Man: You B*****d! First you killed Polly, now you steal her body from the morgue! You Scum Bag!

Narrator: harry was very surprised and jumped to his feet. He tried to fight off the man, but was having a hard time. He finally was able to punch him in the head hard enough that he knocked him out, and he set off carrying Polly in his arms.

Harry: I must find some other town to get to or I will be certainly killed.

Narrator: So harry went to the railroad tracks and started to walk down the PRR Main Line towards Harrisburg. He knew that that was a long ways from there and that he would not be known about there. He started to walk down the main line carrying Polly and the book. He walked on and on and on, stopping every 5 miles or so to take a quick breather, and to duck from sight from any trains that came by. Finally, after traveling all night he finally reached the station at Harrisburg.

Harry: I have made it!

Narrator: He walked over to the station. There was no one there because it ws night. He then put down Polly and the book and hid them underneath the station platform and went inside for information of where he could go for the night. He then noticed the station clerk looking at him and he wondered why she was staring at him for. Finally he spoke up.

Harry: Why are you staring at me?

Clerk: Because you're clothes are all dirty and you smell like heck!

Harry: I just need to know where I could go for the night. I am very tired.

Narrator: But the desk clerk noticed that harry was not looking all right. He was trembling a little bit. She asked him what was up.

Clerk: What is the matter with you! You look as if you have committed a murder and are trying to cover it up.

Narrator: Harry knew that he would have to explain something to the desk clerk so that she would know why he was so nervous. So he decided that it was the best thing to do to tell her everything.

Harry: Listen, I have something I have to tell you. When you said that it looked as if I had committed a murder, I really have been framed for it. I worked in a steelworks near Strasburg where a 15 year old girl was drafted to work after her father died. I tried to help her get through all of her troubles, but they killed her and framed it on me! I stole her body from the morgue and have it with me here.

Clerk: Dear God! Why would they do something like that?!

Harry: Because they did not like me trying to tell them that she was not fit for the work there, and they lost patience with her barely getting the work done and they killed her over that.

Clerk: Where is she now?

Harry: She is underneath the station platform right now.

Clerk: Well come on. Lets get her out of there and you can come to stay at my place until you can find some way to prove your innocence.

Narrator: So Harry got Polly and the book out from under the platform. Just then the clerk noticed the book.

Clerk: What is that?

Harry: This is a magic book that I found in my study a few days ago.

Clerk: There is no such thing as magic!

Harry: There is in this book! I will show it to you when we get to your place.

Narrator: So Harry carried Polly over to the station clerks house and brought her inside. Just then harry thought of something.

Harry: Say, what is your name?

Clerk: My name is Sally.

Harry: That is a nice name.

Sally: Yes. Now about this magic book, show me some of its stuff.

Harry: Alright.

Narrator: So harry did the stuff the book said to do, and before Sally knew it, a candleholder that was sitting on a table was floating in the air.

Sally; That was incredible!

Harry: Yes it was. Now I am going to use this book to bring Polly back to life somehow.

Clerk: When will you do it?

Harry: As soon as I find an object to spiritually bond her with. I always wanted to have a daughter that loved trains, and a steam engine to play with, so I was thinking that I would spiritually bond her with a steam engine, and hopefully it will bring her back to life.

Sally: I think I know where we might be able to get a steam engine. I have some books and instructions on British locomotive builders that might be of very good interest to you. I would not advise you to build an American steam locomotive because the steam locomotives here are very explosive.

Harry: Why would building a British steam locomotive make any difference?

Sally: Because the British build their locomotives to higher safety standards than Americans do.

Harry: I see.

Sally: Here they are.

Narrator: So Harry opened up the instructions and started reading the information on them. He noticed that the engines in the instructions were somewhat smaller than American locomotives, but he could tell that by the way they fabricated the boilers they were much safer than the American Locomotives. He started to look into some of the designs that were in the book, and saw that they were just getting cabs on the locomotives in Great Britain. But then he saw a steam locomotive they were building called Captain Baxter that looked just right for Polly to drive. It was a small engine, and he figured that it would be proper that the most wonderful engine in the world would be a small one. He thought to himself.

Harry: This little engine can do a very big thing.

Narrator: Then Sally spoke up.

Sally: Now I know about an engine works that can build this engine for us. The Pennsylvania railroad shops in Altoona is the best builder of locomotives anywhere in the country. They can build this locomotive to these specifications.

Harry: This is going to be very cool. I can't wait till I spiritually connect Polly to this.

Narrator: So harry went to bed that night knowing that he might just have his chance to save Polly and have a lovely daughter and a locomotive all to himself. But what he did not know that he was going to be having a lot more than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Narrator: The next day, Harry and Sally woke up and got breakfast. They then headed out to the train station and waited for the train to come to take them to the Juniata Locomotive Works. There were many people on the platform looking to ride the train.

Harry: I wonder why there are so many people around?

Sally: This is the weekend. All of the people are off from work and are coming to see their friends from other cities and towns.

Harry: I see.

Narrator: As they waited, someone walked up to them.

Person: Where are you going to?

Harry: We are going to the Juniata locomotive works in Altoona to see about getting an engine there. We are looking to open up a railroad somewhere.

Person: Ah, that is very cool. I am going to Bethlehem to investigate a murder. There was an incident a few days ago where a worker at one of the steel mills killed a young 15 year old. They tried to apprehend him but he got away. I am a bounty hunter, you see.

Narrator: Harry then became nervous. He knew that he was the steel mill worker that they suspected of murdering Polly, who was safe at Sally's house.

Harry: I am so sorry to hear that.

Bounty Hunter: Yes I know. It is so tragic. Oh, there Is my train. I must be off.

Narrator: When the Bounty Hunter left on the train, Harry began to calm down. He then asked Sally how long it would take for their train to get them to Juniata.

Sally: It will take a few hours, but we will get there in good time.

Harry: I just hope that no one finds out that it was me who is the suspect in Polly's murder.

Narrator: Soon the train got there and they climbed aboard. Harry began to enjoy the ride, and he thought that the scenery was lovely. It was much nicer here than in Bethlehem. He soon fell asleep. As he slept, he began to dream. He dreamed of a purple and Gold Tank engine going down a beautiful set of railway tracks, and then he saw Polly in the cab of the locomotive. Suddenly, Harry was awoken from his sleep by Sally waking him up.

Sally: We are here.

Harry: OK.

Narrator: Harry and Sally got off of the train and caught a horse and Buggy to take them to the Juniata Locomotive Works. Soon they arrived and went inside the main office building of the works. Harry then spoke up to the receptionist.

Harry: Excuse me Mam, but I was wondering if I could order a locomotive from here?

Receptionist: Of course. We would love to build a locomotive for you. But you need to come up with the blueprints and design for us and we will build it for you.

Harry: OK.

Narrator: harry knew he had to build a blueprint for the locomotive that he wanted to have built. He decided that him and Sally should check into a Motel and come up with a design for their locomotive.

Harry: Sally, lets find a place for us to stay for tonight.

Sally: OK.

Narrator: So Harry and Sally went to the nearest motel, and checked in. They then went to their room and started thinking of their ideas for the locomotive.

Harry: I would like for the engine to be a small locomotive, like an 0-4-0.

Sally: Hey, do you know what would be a good color for the locomotive, the colors Purple and Gold. Because this is the Victorian Era, and the color Purple would look good for a Girl's engine, and Gold Trimming would look great on a Victorian Engine.

Harry: That sounds great! Say, I also think that we should make it to have big , square cylinders to make it like the breasts of a girl.

Sally: That would be very cool. I also think that we should make it a tank engine, because we won't be traveling far with this engine, and I want the engine to have a lot of its boiler exposed, because tank engines with their boilers covered by the water tank are just ugly.

Harry: I agree. But we had better get a design of engine made so that they can build it for us.

Narrator: So they got down on the ground, and began doing drawings for the locomotive. They were drawing different shapes and sizes of locomotives, and were trying to decide whether or not they should give the engine a lot of tractive power in case they wanted to pull anything with it.

Harry: I hope that this engine will behave well for us.

Sally: I hope so too.

Narrator: harry then looked at a picture of a steam locomotive that was built in Britain. It had a name: Captain Baxter. Harry thought it cool. Then he had an idea.

Harry: I want to make this engine look like captain Baxter!

Narrator: Harry knew he had found the perfect engine for Polly. He decided that the next day Him and Sally would go to the Juniata works to have the engine built. He went to bed that night knowing that he had a good chance at saving Polly. But what he did not know was that he was going to have much more than just a girl with a steam engine.

Note: The place where the Steelworks is now Bethlehem.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator: The next day, Harry and Sally got up and went to the locomotive works to see about giving the orders of the locomotive to the Juniata locomotive works. But on the way Harry realized something.

Harry: Say, Sally, how are we going to afford this engine? We are just two ordinary street people who have the average paychecks.

Sally: I don't know. We will have to see about that.

Narrator: Harry then thought: "Now what are we going to do. We were all ready to place the ordr in for the new engine, and now we find out we have no money to have it built." But then Harry thought of something.

Harry: Say, I just remembered that I still have all of my Fathers possessions and money in my possession. We can sell some of my fathers' possessions and use his money to pay for the building of this engine.

Sally: Well, let's get to it.

Harry: There is just one problem. We have to go back to Bethlehem to go get my part of his will.

Sally: Oh Dear. That is a problem.

Harry: I know.

Narrator: Just then Sally thought of something.

Sally: What if I go to Bethlehem and get the will for you?

Harry: That would be great!

Narrator: So Harry and Sally went down towards the train station. Sally got aboard the train and went off towards Bethlehem to get Harrys will of his father. As the train went along, Sally began to take in the wonderful countryside on either side of the train. She began to nod off to the gentle rock of the train on the tracks and listening to the engine working up front.

Sally: This is so relaxing. I wish that this would last forever.

Narrator: Just then, there was a terrific banging noise, and the train jerked and rocked violently. Then the car seemed to lift off the ground and go towards one side. Then she realized what was happening. The car was derailing.

Sally: Oh No!

Narrator: The car flipped over onto its side and split open., throwing Sally through the air. Sally's head bounced onto a rock and she went unconscious. Some time later, Sally woke up in a hospital bed being stared at by a doctor. She felt very dizzy after being unconscious for several hours, but she decided to try and get up to talk anyway.

Sally: uuuugghh. What happened?

Doctor: You were in a train wreck and you're head was flung into a rock. You could have died.

Sally: Where am I?

Doctor: You are in Bethlehem hospital.

Sally: Bethlehem, this is where I am supposed to go. Can I leave this place now?

Doctor: You can't leave yet, we need to make sure that you did not hurt yourself in any way.

Sally: How long will that be?

Doctor: For several days.

Sally: Well I need to get back to Harrisburg in a little while as soon as I get something done here.

Doctor: Well, that will have to wait for a little while.

Sally: Darn.

Narrator: So Sally waited to be discharged from the hospital. Meanwhile in Harrisburg, Harry was waiting anxiously at the train station for Sally to return, but there was no sign of her. Soon however, a train pulled into the train station. Harry was expecting for Sally to be on board, but she was no where to be seen. Suddenly, there was a rush of people coming towards the train, trying to look at all of the people that were coming off of the train. Harry decided to ask questions.

Harry: What is going on over here?

Stranger: There was a train wreck over by Bethlehem. The engines boiler exploded. They are sending people home on relief trains.

Narrator: Harry then was very concerned for Sally. He wondered if she was alright. He waited, and waited, and waited, but there was no sign of Sally on any of the relief trains. He started to think that Sally was dead. Meanwhile, over in Bethlehem, Sally was in the hospital waiting to be discharged from the hospital. She was getting very impatient. She wanted to get to Harry's house and get the will from harry's house. Then, she saw that there was no one around except the other patients. She decided that she was going to make an escape.

Sally: If I can escape from here, I will be able to get back to Harrisburg sooner.

Narrator: But then She discovered something. The door was locked! She knew that she would not be able to get out of the hospital unless someone unlocked the door. But just then, a nurse came in through the door and forget to close it.

Sally: (Thinking to herself) Now is my chance!

Narrator: So Sally jumped out of bed and rushed towards the door. She got through the door and ran out of the hospital. She ran out into the streets, and made it away from the hospital without anybody noticing her.

Sally: Now that that is settled, I had better get to Harry's house.

Narrator: But then she realized something.

Sally: Oh No! harry never told me where his house is!

Narrator: Sally was very stressed out. She thought that she would not be able to get the savings and not be able to get the money to build the locomotive. Just then she thought of something.

Sally: Wait a second here, if Harry is wanted throughout Bethlehem, the police must have gone to his house to look for him. I will just ask the police where Harry lives.

Narrator: So Sally went to the police office. When she got there, there were several police officers at the front desk. Sally walked up to them.

Sally: Hello, could you please tell me where the Stone household is?

Police officer: Why do you want to know?

Sally: Because I am a relative that has some possessions in his house, and I want to get them back.

Police officer: Oh, OK. Well, anyways, the house is 12Broad Street.

Sally: Thank you.

Narrator: So Sally went to Harry's address, and was about to enter when a woman came out the door.

Sally: I did not think that Harry had a wife! I wonder if I can talk her into letting me enter the house?

Narrator: So Sally started to approach the woman. When the woman noticed her, she turned to look at her. The woman looked upset, and did not seem like she wanted to talk to her. Sally decided to speak up anyway.

Sally: Hello, my name is Sally, who are you?

Woman: My name is Maria. Now will you please leave me alone?

Sally: Why are you in such a foul mood?

Maria: because my husband killed an innocent 15 year old girl, who was working in a steel mill.

Sally: I know about that. I read about it in the newspaper.

Maria: Why are you here?

Sally: Because your husband was a friend of mine until now. I just remembered that I let him borrow a book of mine, and I would like to have it back.

Maria: I see. Well, go on in.

Narrator: So Sally went in to the house, and started to look for Harry's part of his father's will. She looked in Harry's room. She looked, and looked, and looked throughout the room, but could no find the will. Then she looked in the study, and noticed after looking through the books for a few minutes, a piece of paper that had harry's name written on it. She opened it up, and discovered that it was the will of Harry's father. She slipped it into her pocket, and was about to leave when Maria walked up to her to talk to her.

Maria: Did you find your book?

Sally: Yes, now I should really be getting back to Altoona. Harry will probably be worried sick waiting for me.

Narrator: It was just then that Sally realized her mistake, and saw the shocked and angry look on Maria's face.

Maria: You traitor! You are helping my husband get away with his murder! Wait till I tell this to the Police!

Narrator: Sally realized that she had to get out of Bethlehem and get back to Harrisburg to warn Harry. She ran out of the house and right to the train station, and boarded a train back to Altoona. She reached Altoona after a few hours, and went right to the apartment. She found harry waiting for her. She spoke up.

Sally: Harry, I accidentally told your wife where we are!

Harry: Oh Dear God! We have to get out of here!

Sally: But we can't order the engine if we leave here!

Harry: I know. But we can't get caught by the police! We will get put to death, and we will not have any chance at saving Polly!

Narrator: So Harry and Sally got on board a train, and headed out of Altoona, and back to Harrisburg.

When they got there, they went right to sally's house. Then harry asked something.

Harry: How are we going to save Polly now?

Sally: I don't know. Wait a second, I just heard about another place that might be able to build this engine for us. The Baldwin locomotive works in Philadelphia!

Harry: Alright, we will head there tomorrow!

Narrator: So Sally and harry went to bed planning to head to Philadelphia in the morning, and with in the next coming days, they would have the adventure of their lifetimes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narrator: The next day, when Harry and Sally got up, they headed for the train station to board aa train to Philadelphia. When they got there, they boarded their train and were on their way. As they went, Harry decided to speak up.

Harry: I wonder how long it is going to take the Baldwin Works to build this engine for us.

Sally: This is a very small engine. It should not take them very long to do this at all. Maybe within a week, even.

Harry: Wow, I did not realize what railroads were truly capable of.

Sally: Yes, these railroad related companies are a work of art.

Narrator: As soon as they got to Philadelphia, they checked into a hotel. Then they headed off for the Baldwin Locomotive Works. When they got there, they were greeted warmly by the receptionist at the front desk. The receptionist then asked them what they were there for.

Receptionist: What may I do for you two?

Harry: I am Harry, and this is my wife, Sally. We have decided that we are going to open up a railroad, and are here to see about having an engine built for the railroad. Here are the blueprints for the engine we want.

Receptionist: I see. We will be glad to help you in building this engine, but these look like very strange specifications.

Sally: That is because these blueprints are based off of a British built steam locomotive. We wanted an engine that is different than anyone else's.

Receptionist: Ah, I see. Well anyways, I am going to take the orders to the shop force. I am sure that they will have a good time in building this engine.

Harry: OK, Thank you very much. We will come back tomorrow to see if things are going along fine.

Narrator: After the receptionist left, Harry asked Sally something.

Harry: How many people does it take to build one steam locomotive in one week?

Sally: Well, this whole shop complex has thousands of employees.

Harry: Wow, trains can make a lot of jobs really quickly.

Sally: Yes, I know, now we had better get back to the motel.

Harry: Alright, lets get going.

Narrator: So Harry and Sally started going back to the hotel. Along the way, a paper boy was handing out newspapers. He was shouting something that made Harry's blood run cold.

Paperboy: Police on the trail of murderer! Police in Bethlehem on the trail of a young girl's murdered

Narrator: Harry went up to the paperboy and asked what the story was all about.

Paperboy: There was a murder in Bethlehem involving a 15 year old girl in a Steelmill, and then taken her body from the morgue. They have determined that the murderer took the girl's body along with him to Harrisburg. They are sending people to Harrisburg to see if they can find anything.

Harry: Wow, that is horrible, I can't think of who would harm an innocent 15 year old.

Narrator: Harry was then very scared. He knew that time was running out on him he knew that the Baldwin Locomotive works had better get that engine done soon, or they would catch up to them. Just then, Sally came up to him, and said that they had better get back to the motel. When thye got back, he told Sally what the paperboy had said. She was very scared too.

Sally: Oh, Dear! I hope that they don't find us here!

Harry: Me too. I hope that we get out of this situation soon, and I will be proven innocent.

Sally: I couldn't agree with you more!

Narrator: After that, Harry and Sally got ready for bed, and went to sleep. They were hoping that the coming week would bring them hope for Polly, but what they didn't know was that it would take all of the luck they could get to get Polly back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Narrator: The next day, Harry and Sally got up and went to the market to get some food for the week that they were going to spend in Philadelphia. When they got there, they split up to try to find some food that they would both like. Harry was over at the meat section, and saw something that looked good to him.

Harry (to himself): I wonder how good this Pork is going to taste when it I cooked.

Narrator: So Harry bought a pound of it, and went of to find some other foods. Meanwhile, Sally was looking at some Vegetables that a certain vendor had out on display. She thought to herself

Sally: I wonder if these Asparagus will be good once they are steamed?

Narrator: So Sally bought some and went on her way. Along the way, she ran across Harry, who had gotten some beef, Salmon, and steak as well as the Pork he had purchased earlier. Sally spoke up.

Sally: Harry, why is all that you are buying today is meats?

Harry: Because I love meats. The taste good, and if you are careful with how you cook them, and watch how much you are eating, they can be healthy for you.

Sally: Yeah, just be careful of how much you eat.

Narrator: After they had gotten their foods, they went back to the motel to drop off their food. Then they went out to look for something to do while they were in Philadelphia. They came across a cricket field, and decided to play some cricket.

Sally: Bet I can beat you at this game!

Harry: No you can not!

Narrator: After they played for over an hour, they were tired. They decided to go back to the motel for a rest.

Sally: That was fun!

Harry: Yes it was.

Narrator: When they got back to the motel, they went to the Dining Hall to have a bite to eat. As they walked into the Dining Hall, a young boy noticed them, and approached.

boy: Say, what brings you to a place like this?

Sally: We are here because we are ordering a locomotive for a railroad that e are opening up.

Boy: Say, that is so cool.

Harry: Yes, it is. But I hope they will get it done soon, or I will get caught for that murder I was accused of.

Boy: What?! You are the murderer of that girl in Bethlehem?! Wait until my mom hears about this!

Narrator: And the boy ran off to tell someone about what he had heard.

Harry: Oh, No! What have I done?!

Sally: We had better get out of here!

Narrator: So they went to the door, and were about to run out, when the guard at the door stopped them.

Guard: Ah Ha! So the murderer has been caught at last!

Narrator: just then a young woman came up and asked what was going on.

Woman: What is all this about?

Guard: A young boy was just told about who the murderer of that girl was.

Woman: Oh, you mean Jeremy? Why that boy is my son. He was only joking around with you. He is always telling lies.

Guard: Oh Dear Me! Sorry about the attempted arrest you two, you can go back in and have dinner.

Sally: No problem guard.

Narrator: So Jeremy's mother led him away, and Sally and Harry went back inside to have dinner.

Harry: That as close!

Narrator: After dinner, they went up to their motel room, and they went right to sleep. What they did not know was that the rest of the week would be the scariest they would have ever had in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Narrator: The next day, Harry and Sally woke up and went to look for something else to do while they were in Philadelphia.

Harry: I wonder what else we can do while we are here?

Sally: I don't know.

Narrator: Just then Harry thought of something that they could do.

Harry: Say Sally, why don't we check up on the Baldwin Locomotive works to see how our engine is coming on.

Sally: That sounds like a great idea!

Narrator: SO they went to the Baldwin Locomotive Works to see ho their engine was coming along. When they got there, they went up to the front desk, and asked how it was coming along. The receptionist replied.

Receptionist: Oh, your engine is coming along just fine. The have the frame and boiler casted, and they have the pistons mounted. Say, why don't you come on in and see it for yourselves?

Harry: Sounds Great!

Narrator: So Harry and Sally went inside the shop to check on their engine. It did not look lke much, but harry could tell that it was coming along.

Harry: It won't be long now Sally!

Narrator: After they were done at the locomotive works, they went out and went to their motel to have some lunch. On the way there, they saw the same boy that had found out that harry was the one who everybody had thought murdered Polly. He cried out.

Boy: Mommy, there are the two people who murdered the girl in Bethlehem!  
Boy's Mother: Jacob! Those are not the murderers of that girl in Bethlehem! You are just a really huge tattletale!

Narrator: Harry was very worried now, and wanted to get away from there right away. He and Sally walked away from the boy, and went into a nearby store to hide. Then they atch ed until the boy and his mother had gone. When they had gone, Harry spoke up.

Harry: Whew! That was another close call!

Narrator: Just then Sally spoke up.

Sally: Say Harry, do you know where we are?

Harry: Why goodness me! We are in a gun shop!

Narrator: Just then, a man approached them.

Man: Ah, good afternoon you two! I am Mr. Brown, the owner of this store, how are you doing this fine day, and what may I do for you?

Sally: Oh, sorry sir. We were trying to find a crafts store, but got lost.

Mr. Brown: Oh well, sorry.

Narrator: Just then, Harry thought of something. He pulled Sally to the side to speak to her.

Harry: Say Sally, maybe we should get a gun to help protect ourselves from anything that might happen to us in the coming weeks.

Sally: Are you sure? I mean we can't kill anyone.

Harry: No, I mean to ward anybody off from capturing us.

Sally: Well, I guess that is OK.

Narrator: So Harry went back to Mr. Brown, and spoke up.

Harry: Actually, Mr. Brown, I think that we might get a gun.

Mr. Brown: Why sure thing. We carry lots of them around here. We have Henry repeating rifles, Muzzle-Loaders, and even-

Narrator: Just then Harry spoke up.

Harry: No sir, I think that we want a small hand gun.

Mr. Brown: Oh, OK. We have lots of hand guns here. Both large and small. We have revolvers, we have Flint-Locks, we have-

Narrator: Just then Harry spoke up.

Harry: We just ant a very simple, small, inexpensive hand gun. However, we would like it to be a repeater.

Mr. Brown: Oh, OK. Well, how about we see about some of our used, refurbished guns.

Harry: Alright then, let's see what you've got.

Narrator: So Mr. Brown pulled out a gun that looked like it had been used a bit, but was in good shape. Mr. Brown spoke up.

Mr. Brown: This is a colt 45. It is the most famous gun that people use out in the West. It has lots of power, it is relatively small, and it uses a large size bullet.

Harry: Wow, I think we will take it!

Mr. Brown: OK, that will be $5.00, please.

Harry: Alright, that will be good. Have a good day sir.

Mr. Brown: Alright, have a good day to you sir.

Narrator: So Harry and Sally bought the gun, and left the shop. Just then Sally spoke up.

Sally: harry, are you sure that this was a good idea? we probably could get into a bit of trouble if we are not careful about it.

Harry: Oh, Gee. I never thought about that. But we have to find a way to protect ourselves from the police so that they don't kill us or put us in prison. How would e save Polly then?

Sally: You are right there, Harry.

Harry: Say, Polly, are you hungry? I see a restraint over there that looks like it could be a good place to eat at.

Sally: Alright, e should go there.

Narrator; So Sally and Harry walked over to the restaurant, and went inside. Then the waiter came up to them.

Waiter: Good evening you two. May I take you're order?

Harry: Yes Mam. You may.

Narrator: After harry and Sally ordered their food, they began to talk. They talked about their adventure so far over the past week.

Harry: I sure hope that we do not run into too much more trouble while we are here in Philadelphia.

Sally: I sure hope we don't either. We almost got caught in Altoona, and they know that we were back at my home in Harrisburg.

Narrator: Just then, their food arrived. While they ate, they saw a police officer over at another table asking questioning the other people at that table. The ylistened to what the officer was saying to the people at the table.

Police Officer: have you seen anyone who looks strange around here? As you have heard, there was an incident in Bethlehem with the murdered girl, and we have learned that the person who did it has gone here to Bethlehem.

Person at table: No sir, I have not heard anything about this at all.

Police Officer: OK. Hope you have a good day.

Narrator: Harry and Sally were frightened by what the man had said. The ywere so frightened that they were not sure if hat they had heard was correct. So Harry called the officer over to the table to see if he was correct.

Harry: Excuse me officer, but hat was that you said to that person over there?

Officer: Oh, I was just saying that the man who murdered that girl in Bethlehem was tracked over here. I am planning to put wanted signs all over the city to let people know about that man.

Narrator: After the officer had left, Harry spoke up.

Harry: This is just brilliant, now they know where we are. We will have to be extra careful now.

Sally: We sure will.

Narrator: After they had finished eating, they went back to their motel. There they changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Just then Harry spoke up.

Harry: Say Sally, do you think that we are going to get out of this in one piece?  
Sally: To tell you the truth, I do not think that we will. The Baldwin Works will still take another couple of days to build that engine of ours, and by then I think they will have tracked us down to this motel.

Harry: I sure hope that you are wrong Sally.

Narrator: And with that, they went to sleep. What they did not know was that the rest of the week would be a very good week for them, and that Polly was going to be alright in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Narrator: The next day, Harry and Sally got up and started looking for something else to do while they were in Philadelphia. As they walked down the street, Harry spotted a horse stable that said on the door "Horseback Riding Lessons". Harry decided to speak up.

Harry: Say Sally, why don't we take a look at getting some horseback riding lessons?

Sally: That is a wonderful thought, Harry!

Narrator: So Harry and Sally walked into the barn and started looking around for a person to give them lessons. Soon they found a trainer, and spoke up.

Harry: Excuse me, sir, but we were looking to see if you could give us some horseback riding lessons.

Trainer: Why I certainly can you two. For how long would you like to ride one of our horses?

Sally: How about 1 hour?

Trainer: Sounds good, that would be $0.50 a piece please.

Narrator: So Harry paid the price for their lessons, and then the trainer asked,

Trainer: Alright, so which of you first?

Narrator: Just then Sally spoke up.

Sally: I would like to go first.

Narrator: And as she said that, she climbed onto the horses back and the trainer started training.

Trainer: So, here is what you do first. You hold the reins in you're hand. There are two ways of holding the reigns. One way is the English style and the Western Style. We are going to be using the English style today since it is easier. You hold the two different reigns in separate hands. You pull to the left with the left reign to go left, and you pull to the right with you're right reign to turn right. To make the horse go, you tap the horses thigh with you're feet and make clicking noises. You continue to do this to make the horse to go faster. Now, to make the horse stop, you pull back on the reigns and say Easy. This will slow the horse down and make it come to a stop gradually. To make the horse stop immediately, you pull back on the reigns and say whoa. Now let's see how you do Miss-

Sally: Sally is the name sir.

Trainer: Ah OK. So let's get started, shall we?

Sally: Alright, let's do it.

Narrator: So Sally did as she as told, and she did great. She made the horse speed up gradually and made it stop easily. She also was able to make it go to the Right and Left with Ease. The trainer was very pleased.

Trainer: Well done Sally. You will be an excellent Horseback rider if you want to be one.

Sally: Thank you.

Narrator: Then, it was Harry's turn to ride the horse. The trainer spoke up.

Trainer: Ah now it is you're turn Mr.-

Harry: Harry is the name.

Trainer: Ah, Harry. Let's see how you do on the horse.

Narrator: And Harry got started with his lessons However, he was not paying as good attention as he should have been. When the trainer and Sally ere not looking, he grabbed a whip from the rack, and as soon as he got onto the horses back, he whipped the horse on the thigh and said Hee-Yah! The horse was very spooked and reared knocking Harry off of it's back and onto the arena floor. Sally and the trainer were horrified.

Sally and Trainer: Harry! Are you alright!?

Harry: Yes, I am alright. I should have been paying more attention to you.

Trainer: Yes, you should have been.

Narrator: As soon as Harry was corrected for his mistakes, he then got back onto the horse and got riding again. He then did a very good job at riding the horse and the trainer and Sally were very pleased.

Sally and Trainer: You are great!

Harry: Thank You very much!

Narrator: Just hten, to Harry's Horror, he saw the boy who knew that he was Polly's supposed murderer, and his mother, walk into the arena. The boy spoke up.

Boy: Mommy! There is that guy that murdered that girl in Bethlehem again!

Boy's Mother: Jacob Joseph Hannofy! How many times do I have to tell you! That is not the girl's murderer! He is just an innocent man here in Philadelphia on vacation with his wife!

Narrator: And she slapped him on the butt.

Narrator: The boy's mother then spoke to Harry and Sally.

Boy's Mother: Oh my God! My apologies again. By the way, if we ever come across each other again Mr. and Mrs.-

Sally: Harrison, Our family name is Harrison.

Boy's mother: I sure hope that we do not have to do this again.

Harry: It is alright. We aren't worried a bit. We will hopefully see each other again later.

Narrator: And then the boy and his mother walked away. After Harry and Sally left the arena, Harry spoke up.

Harry: Man! That was another close call! I hope that no one that recognizes us will see us in the presence of that boy, or we will be really in trouble!

Sally: I could not agree with you more!

After this, it was late evening. They walked back to their motel, and when they got back to their room, they got ready for bed and went to sleep. They thought that their troubles were over, but what they didn't know was that they were going to have the scariest moments of their lives in the next couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Narrator: The next Day, Harry and Sally got up and went to the Baldwin Locomotive Works to see how their engine was coming along. When they got there, they were greeted by the receptionist.

Receptionist: Ah, you two. I am glad to tell you that your engine should be completed by the end of the day.

Harry: That is wonderful news! I hope that it will do a good job of pulling trains for us.

Receptionist: Oh, I'm sure that it will! We will be steaming it today to see how the boiler and drive system holds up.

Sally: Can we go and see it?

Receptionist: Why you sure can, come and follow me.

Narrator: So Harry and Sally followed the receptionist to the room where the engine was being built. It looked magnificent. It looked like all that needed to be done on it as to put all of the jewelry and detail parts and side rods on it. Harry and Sally were very impressed. They thought it very pretty. They thought that it would look even more pretty if it was painted. Just then, Harry spoke up.

Harry: Ah, Sally, I think that we should go. We need to find something else to do while we are here.

Sally: Alright.

Narrator: So Harry and Sally left the workshop and went out into the streets. They were looking for something else to do, so they walked all over the streets to find something to do. Suddenly, out of no where, out came the boy that overheard Harry say to himself that they thought that he was Polly's murderer. As soon as he saw Harry, he exclaimed

Boy: There is that girl's murderer again!

Mother: You silly, Arrogant, Lying son of a b****h! How long are you going to keep this up?!

Narrator: And the mother spanked the boy in the butt. However, there was a man in the crowd that was at Harry's trial in Bethlehem there who overheard the conversation. He looked over and recognized Harry.

Man: Oh, My God! That is him! Woman! Your son is telling the truth!

Woman: Dear Me! Grab him! I will go get the police!

Narrator: And the woman ran off to go find the police. Then the man tried to grab Harry. Sally was horrified. She did not know what to do. She thought that they were all done for and they would never save Polly now. Just then, she saw a barrel on the side of the street and decided that this would make a good weapon. She grabbed it and whacked the man on the back of the head with it. The barrel smashed into pieces and the man was knocked unconscious.

Sally: Wow! That as cool!

Narrator: Then, she called out to Harry.

Sally: Harry! We need to get out of here!

Harry: You don't need to tell me twice!

Narrator: So they ran off to go find some place to hide. They ran into a back alley, and ran down some stairs into the basement of a store and dove behind some barrels. They stayed there for several minutes, until they decided that the coast was clear, then they came out of their hiding place and went back out into the streets. They thought that all of the cops had gone off to another area of the city. However, when they thought the coast was clear, a cop spotted them.

Cop: Stop! Stop! Hold it right there!

Narrator: harry felt helpless. He did not know what to do. He thought that he and Sally were gonners. Just then, he remembered about the gun that he had bought just a couple of days ago. He decided that now would be a good time to use it. And with that, he pulled it out and pointed it at the officer.

Harry: Don't come any closer!

Narrator: So the officer stopped where he was, and Harry began to back away. However, just as he thought that everything as going fine, he accidentally pulled the trigger of the gun. The gun fired, and the bullet hit the officer in the chest and killed him. Harry was mortified.

Harry: Oh No! What have I done!

Narrator: It got even worse when he saw that a lot of people had heard the shot and had come to investigate. Someone shouted out.

Person: Oh My God! That son of a b***h has already killed that girl in Bethlehem, and now he has killed a police officer!

Narrator; Harry realized that he had just committed the crime that he was accused of for real this time, and that he and Sally now had to really get out of there. He and Sally ran for their lives.

Sally: Come on! We have to get out of here!

Harry: You are right! We have got to go! But how d oe get away from these cops? We have only our legs to run!

Sally: Say! I just thought of something! Maybe we can use our engine! It should be ready to be steamed by no, and maybe we can use it to get out of town!

Harry: That is a great idea Sally! I just hope that it is under steam by the time we get there.

Narrator: So harry and Sally ran over to the Baldwin Shop. They were about to enter through the main visitor entrance, but then Sally realized something.

Sally: Wait, harry! We can't go in through there! They will surely know that we are the culprits that supposedly killed Polly, and they will arrest us if we go in there!

Harry: You are right Sally! We need to sneak into the off limits area, and get to our engine through there.

Sally: You are right! Look! We can sneak in through the yard!

Narrator: So harry and Sally went into the rail area of the Baldwin works, and they snuck around all sorts of steam engines that were being readied to be shipped out of the yard to railroads all over the country. They then snuck over into the erecting hall, and they looked for their engine. Just then, Sally spotted it.

Sally: Look! There it is! And look! It is under steam! We can surely make a clean getaway now!

Narrator: So they went over to their engine, and they were about to leave when harry realized something.

Harry: We need to grease and oil the moving parts of this engine before we can leave, Sally!

Sally: Oh S**t!

Narrator: They then turned to look for some grease and oil to lubricate the engine for the trip to Harrisburg. After about a minute, they found some over on a bench. They then spotted a grease gun, and grabbed it, and began oiling the engine. After about 4 minutes, they were just about done lubricating the engine, when some of the workmen ran into the room. They sa harry and Sally oiling the engine, and ran over to try to stop them. But before they could, Harry and Sally jumped into the cab of the engine and opened the throttle. The engine then took off like a jackrabbit. They raced out of the Erecting Hall, out of the yard, and onto the main line. They then opened the throttle wide and let the engine run for all it was worth. Just then, harry spoke up.

Harry: I hope this engine does not fall apart on the ride! This is not the proper way to break in the engine! It could fall apart if we are not careful!

Sally: I hope so too, harry!

Narrator: Just then, Harry began shoveling in more coal to keep the fire burning. He knew that they were out of trouble for now, but they now had to run back to Harrisburg to fetch Polly's body to perform the ritual to connect her to the engine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Narrator: Harry and Sally were speeding along the main line of the Pennsylvania railroad, on their way back to Harrisburg where they had left Polly's body. They were running the engine as fast as it could go. It was only a small 0-4-0 tank engine, so it could only go so fast. They were going along just fine, and had traveled for about 50 miles, when Harry realized something. He shouted out to Sally.

Harry: Sally! We need to stop somewhere for coal and water for the engine!

Sally: Oh No! Where are we going to stop for coal and water?!

Harry: I don't know! I don't think that there are any water towers or coal tipples along the main line! These tracks were meant for bigger tender engines that can hold more coal and water in their tenders! We are running just a little tank engine that can only hold so much to go so Far!

Sally: Say, wait a minute! This engine might be able to burn wood! We could probably stop and find wood in the forest that we could use for fuel. And if I remember correctly, coming on the way up is a stream! We could use the water from there!

Harry: That is a great idea! But we will have to work fast!

Sally: I know!

Narrator: So Harry and Sally stopped the engine. Harry went into the woods to find wood to burn in the engine, while Sally grabbed a bucket to fill the tank with water. After a few minutes, Harry had managed to fill up about half of the coal bunker with water, while Sally had filled up about a quarter of the engine's tank with water. Just then Harry spoke up.

Harry: Sally, I just felt the rails, and I can feel them vibrating! I think it is a train coming!

Sally: Oh No! What are we going to do?!

Narrator: Just then, Harry spotted an old, abandoned siding that looked like it had not been used in years. It was covered in brambles and branches. It also headed into a deep wood. Harry shouted.

Harry: Sally! We can hide in that siding!

Sally: Brilliant Idea Harry! We just have to get the engine in there!

Narrator: So Harry flipped the switch, and then they pulled the engine into the siding. They had just got the engine well into the siding, when the train that Harry had heard sped past in the opposite direction. After the engine had past, they pulled the engine out of the siding, and back out onto the main line. Just then, Harry spoke up.

Harry: Phew! That was too close!

Sally: I could not agree with you more!

Narrator: With that, they finished refueling the engine, and they continued on their way to Harrisburg. After a few more hours, they reached Harrisburg. Just then, Harry thought of something.

Harry: Say, Sally, where are we going to park the engine? I mean, Harrisburg is a city, and the city is always crawling with trains, and there are bound to be no unused sidings where we won't be noticed.

Sally: Oh, you are right. Wait a minute, I just thought of something. I just remembered that my house is right next to a siding that leads to a small coal plant. We can just stop there, go into my house, grab Polly, and get back into the engine, and head to somewhere else where we can do the ritual.

Harry: that is a great idea Polly! Why did I not think of that before?

Sally: Never mind that! Let's do it!

Harry: Alright, we had better hurry. It will only be a matter of time before the Police track us back here.

Sally: Well, then, let's go!

Narrator: So Harry and Sally started the engine, and they switched the tracks over to the branch beside Sally's House. Then, they stopped the engine, and harry and Sally went into Sally's house to get Polly. But once they got inside the house, they smelled something awful. It turned out to be Polly's Body which had rotten to the point that it smelled really bad.

Sally: Ew! that is disgusting!

Harry: I know! But we have to get her out of here!

Narrator: So harry and Sally each took one end of Polly's body, and together, they took Polly's body out to the engine. They thought that they were in the clear, when a passer-bye saw them with Polly's body, and shouted.

Passer-Bye: Look! There is the man who killed that girl with her body! Get him!

Narrator: Harry and Sally got Polly into the engine and pulled it away just in time. But just then, harry thought of something.

Harry: Now where are we going to go?! We have been spotted here and we can't hide anywhere in the city.

Sally: I know where we can go! We can go to the town of Strasburg, located on the Strasburg Railroad!

Harry: Where is that?

Sally: It is a place located about 20 miles from here, where it is amish country! The Strasburg railroad is a four mile short line railroad that branches off the Pennsylvania Railroad. The railroad only runs during the day, and it is getting close to night already. There probably is no body around there. We can probably sneak into the yard and do the ritual there.

Harry: you are splendid Sally! We probably have time to do the ritual too!

Sally: Yes, but we had better be quick!

Narrator: So harry and Sally got the engine back on the main line, and headed at top speed to Strasburg. After a few minutes, they reached the junction, and they threw the switch, and headed onto the Strasburg Railroad. They traveled down the railroad until they reached the main yard, and stopped the engine. Then they thought of where they would perform the ritual. Then, harry thought of something.

Harry: Say, Sally, I think that we had better go into the engine house. That sounds like a good hiding place for us to do the ritual.

Sally: That sounds like a great idea! We had better do it quick, though.

Narrator: So Harry and Sally broke the lock into the engine house, and put the engine in the building. Harry and Sally then started to prepare to do the ritual. They thought that they were going to create a magical girl with a magical steam engine, but what they did not know was that they were going to create something much more than that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Narrator: Harry looked into the magic book to start the ritual that was to spiritually connect Polly to the engine, and he saw what symbols to draw on the ground for the ritual. He spoke up to Sally.

Harry: Here, Sally! It says to draw an eye with stems coming off of it!

Sally: OK. I will draw it.

Narrator: Then Harry saw something else in the book. He saw the book say "thy object shall be removed of all impurities and coverings" Harry had a hard time figuring out what that meant, then he realized it.

Harry: Hey, Sally! We need to strip her of her clothes!

Sally: You mean, we have to see her naked?!

Harry: Unfortunately, Yes.

Narrator: So Sally stripped Polly of her clothes. The clothes were all dirty and raggedy, and they smelled because they were being worn by a dead body for over a week and a half. She was very grossed out by this.

Sally: Ew! This is disgusting!

Harry: I know! But it is necessary.

Narrator: So Sally removed all of the clothing from Sally, and put her in the middle of the eye, right over the pupil, and then she went over to harry, and asked what to do next. Harry looked at the book, and saw what he saw before in the book. "Through Fire shall we be bonded forever." Harry then realized what the book was saying.

Harry: We need to set her on fire to do the ritual!

Sally: What?! That means her body will be nothing but ash, and she will look hideous!

Harry: I know! But that is what the book says to do!

Sally: Alright! That is what we will do!

Narrator; So Sally looked around for something to burn for the fire that would bond Polly to the engine, and saw some coal outside.

Sally: There is some coal we could use for the fire!

Harry: Ok! Go get it!

Narrator: So Sally went and got the coal, and dumped it in the middle of the eye. Then, she asked harry what to do next. Harry then spoke up.

Harry: It says after that to put the objects to be united together, and to bless them together.

Sally: That is after we burn the body, right?

Harry: Yes, it is.

Narrator: So Sally started looking for something to start the fire with, and saw a little box of matched on a workbench. She grabbed them, took one out of the box, and put it to the coal in the circle with Polly's body on top of it. The fire was soon blazing, and Harry began to say the prayer.

Harry: KOOM-BAAAHHH-HOOOOOMMMMM-BIIIIILLLL-HUUUUMMMMM! KOOOOOMMMMM-BAAAAAAALOOOOOOMUUUUUU!

Narrator: Just then, the fire started to burn a strange blue color, and there were strange objects coming out of the fire, and then, a huge dragon came out of the fire, and let out a huge roar. It then turned towards the fire that was burning Polly, and blew its flaming breath onto Polly. The flames were so thick, that you could not see Polly through the flames. Then, suddenly, the flame went out, and there was Polly, burned to a crisp. Harry then motioned to sally to help him put Polly's body into the fire box of the engine. They did so, and harry said the final part of the ritual.

Harry: By the will within me, I declare you united!

Narrator: Just then, the fire in the engine lit all by itself, and there were flames coming out of the stack of the engine. Then, all was quiet. Harry began to wonder if the spell had worked. He spoke up.

Harry: Sally, do you think that this has worked?

Sally: I don't know harry, I think it didn't.

Narrator: Harry then became very upset. He thought that not only had he failed to resurrect Polly, but that now he had burned her body to a crumpled ash, and that they could not give her a proper burial. He began to cry.

Harry (Moaning): Why, Sally?! Why did I have to try tyhis ritual on her?! No she is nothing more than ash!

Sally: It was worth a try, harry. We had to try to resurrect her anyway because you are the one who was accused of her murder.

Narrator: Just then, they heard a noise coming from inside the firebox of the engine. Harry went over to investigate. He looked inside the firebox, and gasped. He then motioned over to Sally to come over and help him with something. He spoke up to her.

Harry: Reach into the firebox, and see what happens.

Narrator: So Sally did, and then she felt something grab her hand and pull on it. Together, harry and Sally pulled the thing that was pulling on them from inside the firebox out. They Gasped. It was Polly! She looked just like a normal Human and was alive! She was also wearing this very attractive outfit. It was a long purple skirt that went all the way down to her ankles, and she was wearing a purple cape that went down below her butt, and this top that stopped at her chest, and she had this band going around her head. She was also wearing a pair of gloves that exposed her fingers. She looked beautiful. Harry then spoke up.

Harry: Oh My God, Polly! I am so glad to see you alive and well!

Polly: I am so glad to see you too Harry! And by the way, my name is not Polly anymore. It is Lady!

Harry: Well, I'm so thrilled to see you Lady! Wait till the public says what I did, and that I did not kill you.

Lady: I will tell you all about my adventure as soon as I tell the public that you are not my killer!

Narrator: Harry was thrilled! He had saved Polly, and was about to prove that he was not her killer! Then he spoke up.

Harry: Well, why don't we head back to Harrisburg, and show you to the public!

Sally and lady: Yes! Let's!

Narrator: Just then, Harry thought of something.

Harry: It will take a few hours to light the engine's fire and get it going though.

Narrator: Just then, Lady spoke up.

Lady: I don't think that that will be a problem, guys.

Narrator: Lady walked into the cab of her new engine, and aved her hands. The fire lit all by itself! The steam pressure rose to full boiler pressure instantaneously! Harry and Sally were thrilled! They not only had saved lady, but had given her magical powers too! Then they climbed into the cab of the engine, and they set off for Harrisburg to prove their innocence. But what they did not know was that they had another, huge surprise in store for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Narrator: Harry, Sally, and Lady were driving the engine along the Pennsylvania Railroad Main Line towards Harrisburg to prove Harry's innocence, and they were making god time. Sally suddenly realized that she never really introduced herself to Polly, and she decided to speak up.

Sally: Say, Lady, I never really got the chance to introduce myself to you, and I never really met you while you were alive yet. I must say, it is nice to meet you.

Lady: It is nice to meet you to, Sally. You look like a nice young Lady.

Sally: Why, thank you, Lady.

Narrator: Then Harry spoke up.

Harry: Say, Lady, how did you know so much about your new life even before we pulled you out of the firebox of your new engine?

Lady: Well, it all began like this. I was at the Rail Factory being bullied by the workmen, and I was pleading with them that I could not do any better than I was, and then one of the workmen came up to me and said that if I could not do any better than I was, that I was of no use to them, and then he pulled out a gun and fired it on me. I was in complete darkness, and I thought I was gone forever. Then, I saw an orb of light coming at me, and I thought it was God coming at me in order to take me to Heaven. But then, there was a voice saying that there as no need to be afraid, That it was not the end of me. It then said that I was going to connect another dimension to this one that would be of teenagers with their own trains, and that my name was now Lady. Then, suddenly knew how to use all sorts of powers that would make me have magical control of my engine, and suddenly it felt like something was pulling me away from the light, then everything all went black all around me, and I found that I was in this metal container. I then realized that I was wearing the clothes that I am wearing now, and that I was in the firebox of a steam engine. Then I started knocking, trying to look for someone to help me out of there. Then the firebox of the engine opened, and you pulled me out, and here I am. By the way, how long was I gone for?

Harry: You were gone for about one and a half weeks.

Lady: It didn't feel like it was nearly that long.

Harry: Well, it was.

Narrator: Just then, they were nearing Harrisburg, and they began to slow the engine down for the switches that led into the yard. They pulled Lady's engine over the switches, and rolled into the main station. They were alone for a minute, but then the station porter saw the engine on the track, and came over to investigate.

Porter: What are you doing on this track!? There I a train scheduled to come in any minute!

Harry: We came here to prove my innocence. You see, I am the man that has been accused of killing that 15 year old girl in Bethlehem. However, I have to tell you that I am not her killer, and that I have managed to resurrect her, and have her with me here in this engine. Well, here she is.

Narrator: Just then, there were swarms of people on the platform trying to get a look at Lady. They were amazed that he was alive and looking so good at the same time. Then, there were lots of detectives on the platform asking questions about his adventure.

Reporter: How did you resurrect this girl?

Narrator: Just then, Lady spoke up.

Lady: Don't tell them how I am alive now. It is a good thing to keep something like this a secret.

Harry: Alright. Listen, I am not telling how I did it.

Narrator: Just then, the reporter asked another question.

Reporter: After this whole adventure over this past week and a half, how do you feel?

Harry: I feel very thankful that Lady here, is now alive and well.

Narrator: Just then, the reporter asked another question still.

Reporter: Hold on a second here, if you didn't kill Polly, who did?

Harry: It was the workmen at the rail factory that did it. They were sick of Lady not being able to do all of her jobs properly, and they decided to kill her. Then they blamed it on me because they were sick of me trying to help her.

Reporter: Oh My God! Your fellow colleagues at the Iron Works are really nasty!

Harry: Yes, They were.

Narrator; Then, the reporter turned to Sally.

Reporter: Miss Sally, how did you get involved in this mission to save this very fine young girl?

Sally: Well, it started when Harry came into the station where I worked, and told me that he needed help. That he was accused of killing an innocent girl, and that he needed help proving his innocence. I took him and her body to my house, where we then made plans as to how we would resurrect her.

Narrator: Just then, the reporter turned to Lady.

Reporter: How do you feel about being dead and then resurrected?

Lady: I do not want to be asked any questions right now.

Narrator: The reporter, frustrated, then turned away to go to the newspaper company to print the story. Just then, some police officers came into the station. One of them shouted.

Police officer: there he is! Arrest him!

Narrator: The officers then put handcuffs on Harry, and were about to take him away when someone from the crowd spoke up.

Bystander: Why are you arresting this man!? He was just proven innocent for Lady's murder!

Police officer: Because when he was in the town of Philadelphia, he killed a police officer with a gun!

Narrator: The crowd was shocked. They turned to Harry. Then someone spoke up.

Bystander: Why did you kill that police officer?

Harry: It was an accident! I was just holding the gun to try to ward the police officer off, and I pulled the trigger by mistake!

Police officer: But that is still a federal crime! You are going to jail for a long time!

Narrator: The crowd was shocked. They began to protest.

Crowd: Let him go! He was meaning no harm!

Narrator; Then, the Police officers turned away from Harry to speak to the crowd. As they were doing so, Harry was left unattended, and Lady used her magic to break the cuffs off of him. They and Sally then boarded the engine and quickly drove out of the station much to the anger of the crowd. By the time the Police officers had realized their mistake, Harry, Sally, and Lady were already gone. They then realized that the policemen would be after Harry again, and that they had to find a place to hide. Sally spoke up.

Sally: Now where are we going to go? We are going to have to hide you for an actual murder now?

Narrator: Just then, lady spoke up.

Lady: I know where we can go.

Harry: Where?

Lady: You just wait and find out.

Narrator: Then, Sally took them out of the Harrisburg yard, and back out onto the Pennsylvania Main Line, and they went on their way back the way they came. Harry then spoke up.

Harry: Lady, where are you taking us?

Lady: I am taking us back to Strasburg. My Magical creator has something great planned for me there.

Harry: Whatever you say.

Narrator: After about an hour, they reached the turnoff for the Strasburg railroad, and they went back down the Strasburg Railroad to the town of Strasburg. Jus then, Harry noticed something.

Harry: Look! The crew of this railroad are at the engine house, and they have got their engine fired up! How are we going to get past them!?

Narrator: But Lady had an idea.

Lady: Don't you worry about that. I have a plan.

Narrator: She waved her hands, and suddenly they were invisible! They then passed the engine house and went to the end of the track. Harry then spoke up.

Harry: Alright, what do we do now?

Lady: I will show you.

Narrator: She waved her hands and there were Golden Railroad tracks going off into the fields. They then continued over the tracks, and traveled for about 15 miles up to a mountain. They then opened up a tunnel into the mountain, and drove into it. Then Lady made the tracks and the tunnel go away. There were now only buffers in front of them, and there was also one in front of them. Lady then spoke up.

Lady: This will be your secret workshop, and where my engine and myself will live.

Harry: Wow!

Narrator: Then, Lady started up her engine and drove forwards, up towards the buffers. Harry was concerned.

Harry: Lady, you are going to crash into the buffers.

Lady: No I won't. Wait till you see what is going to happen.

Narrator: When they reached the buffers, they traveled right through them. They were now in a wonderful landscape that was surrounded by hills, beautiful flowers, and a bright blue sky that was filled with beautiful clouds, and the tracks were a golden color. Lady then spoke up.

Lady: This is the magic Railroad. It is run by the conductor family, and is the passageway from the real world to the other dimension.

Narrator: Harry and Sally were amazed. They had never seen a place that was more beautiful than this. Then, up ahead, there were buffers. Lady headed straight towards them, and went through them. They were now on another Railway. Lady spoke up again.

Lady: This is the Island of Sodor. It is an Island run entirely by Railways. It is also home to teenagers with their own train engines.

Narrator: Harry and Sally were speechless! They never thought that there would ever be a place where there would be teenagers that ran trains. They wanted to meet the other teens on the railway, so Lady set off to let Harry and Sally meet them. Then Harry thought of something.

Harry: Wait till Maria sees this! She will be thrilled that we now have a step daughter that runs a universe!

Narrator: And with that, they went off to see the teenagers that ran the railroads of Sodor. He also thought that he would get to have a great time on this railroad with Maria, but what he did not know that things would not go the way he wanted them to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Narrator: Sally, Harry, and Lady were driving their engine across the island of Sodor, and they were looking at all of the sites that the island had to offer. I t was a wonderful place! There was green grass everywhere, lush flowers of almost every color, and all sorts of trees and plants that were as healthy as one could be. There were also railway tracks in all directions. Harry spoke up.

Harry: Lady, you said that this island is covered completely by railways, and that the railways are run by teenagers that have their own train engines, well, where are they?

Lady: They are probably at the engine sheds where their engines are all parked for the night. It is towards the end of the day, and they probably have all of their work done. Why don't we go and see them?

Sally: OK. Let's see where they are all at.

Narrator: So Lady started to take them over to the engine sheds. After about an hour, they got there. Then, they looked around and saw three small green 0-4-0 tank locomotives that looked exactly like each other. They had square green bodies, no cabs, and square buffers on their fronts and backs. There were three boys standing there talking to each other. Lady pulled her engine over to them, and got their attention. The three boys looked up, and smiled when they saw their keeper coming towards them. Harry spoke up.

Harry: Hi there! My name is Harry, and this is Sally. Who are you?

First boy: My name is Clive, and those are Neil and Matthew. We drive those three engines over there, and we work for the Sodor And Mainland Railway company.

Harry: Wow! Say, are you three brothers?

Neil: Yes, we are. We were all born on the same day. We are all sixteen years old, and we all share everything in common. We do the same hobbies, we all wear the same clothes, and we all do everything together! Tell us a bit about yourself, and what you are doing here.

Harry: As I said, my name is Harry. I live in the opposite universe from this one, and I worked for a rail factory in the town of Bethlehem, until I was blamed for killing Lady, here. I am a fugitive on the run now, and I had one heck of a last week and a half trying to outrun the law!

Matthew: That must have been very scary!

Harry: Yes, is was! I am still a wanted fugitive because I accidentally shot a police man in Philadelphia. I don't know what I am going to do about living my normal life now.

Clive: Don't worry about that, you could live here on the island of Sodor, and no one will even where you are.

Harry: yes, but I have a wife back at home that is probably worried sick about me, and will probably want to come here with me.

Neil: Well ,why don't you go back to Bethlehem secretly, and sneak her out and bring her here?

Harry: That would be a great idea! I can't wait till she hears from me again! She will love this place, and all that it has to offer!

Matthew: Well, boys, we had probably start heading home to our parents. They will be getting worried about us if we are not back in time for dinner.

Clive: You're right. Well, you three, we best be off.

Sally: Wait, I just want to say something about myself. As you know, my name is Sally. I am the station Master at Harrisburg. I am twenty-eight years old.

Clive: That is very cool! I hope you have a good time telling your friends about your adventure with Harry here!

Sally: I will, don't you worry about that.

Narrator: And with that, Clive, Neil, and Matthew left for home. Just then, Lady spoke up.

Lady: Well, I think that we had better head back towards Welsh mountain. We had better get some sleep for tomorrow.

Harry: Where are we going to sleep at Welsh mountain?

Lady: My magic has made us a little cottage for us. Now I must tell you, you are responsible for taking care of me from now on. You will live with me at the cottage.

Harry: Wow! So now I really do have a daughter with her own train engine!

Lady: Yes. Now let's head off. We will have a full day tomorrow.

Narrator: And with that, harry, Sally, and Lady went back to Welsh Mountain. Harry thought that he would be able to get Maria to go with him to Welsh Mountain, but what he did not know was that he would have a nasty shock when he would get to see her again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Narrator: When Harry, Sally, and Lady got back to Muffle Mountain, Harry began to wonder how he was going to get back to Bethlehem in order to get Maria to come with him back to Muffle Mountain. He was still wanted for accidentally killing that police officer in Philadelphia. He was so worried that he would not be able to see her again without being caught by the police. He spoke up.

Harry: How am I going to get in contact with Maria?

Lady: Why don't you let me go and see if I can get her to come here?

Harry: That would be a great idea! Lets get into your engine and head back to Bethlehem!

Narrator: So Lady took her engine through the buffers and through the fields, and back onto the Strasburg Railroad. They traveled over the 4 mile line within 15 minutes, and ssoon were on their way to Bethlehem over the Pennsylvania Railroad. Eventually, however, they had to cross over to the Lehigh Valley Railroad to get all of the way into Bethlehem. After a few hours, they finally reached Bethlehem. They pulled Lady' engine into an old disused siding, and then Lady wstarted the walk to Harry's house. After a few minutes, sshe finally got there, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Maria opened the door, and was surprised to ee a girl dressed in such an unusual outfit. She poke up.

Maria: Who are you?

Lady: I am Lady, or as you might know me as, Polly. I am the girl that your husband was accused of killing. I am here to tell you that I am safe, and that your husband Is waiting to take you to a new home at Welsh Mountain, or as we call it, Muffle Mountain.

Narrator: Lady thought that Maria was going to be thrilled to hear about her husband, but Lady was surprised to see Maria's face suddenly turned dark, and then she said,

Maria: That scum bag, I don't want to be anywhere with him anymore, he may not have killed you, but he killed that police officer in Philadelphia! He deerve to be put to death for what he did!

Lady: But that was an accident! He never meant to kill anyone!

Maria: I don't care! He Is not my husband anymore!

Narrator: And with that, she slammed the door in Lady's face.

Narrator: Lady could not believe what he had just heard. She then thought of how sad Harry would be to hear that his wife still did not love him anymore. So, she decided to make the walk back to her engine, Harry and Sally. When sshe got there, she told Harry the bad news. He was mortified. He then began to cry.

Harry: Oh, Maria, what made you hat e me so much!?

Narrator: Just then, a police officer climbed up into the cab, and tried to arrest Harry.

Police Officer: Hold it right there! You are under arrest!

Lady: But this man has risen me from the dead! He does not deserve to be put in jail!

Narrator: But the police officer was stern.

Officer: Yes, But he killed another officer back in Philadelphia! He will be going to jail for the rest of his life.

Narrator: And the officer put the cuffs on Harry. But then, Lady put her hand on the officer' head, and muttered a little prayer. The police officer then took the cuffs off of Harry, climbed out of the cab, and walked away. Harry was curious.

Harry: How did you do that?

Lady: I have lot of powers that you do not know about. I hypnotized him to leave you alone.

Harry: That is sso cool. But anyways, what am I going to do without Maria!?

Narrator: Just then, Sally spoke up.

Sally: Um, Harry, there is something that I want to tell you. Over the pat couple of days, I have been having feelings about you that I can't shake. I think I love you.

Harry: Really?

Sally: Yes.

Harry: Well, then, let' head back to Muffle Mountain and sstart a new life together!

Lady and Sally: All right!

Narrator: So Lady drove ally and Harry home to Muffle Mountain, and when they got there, they parked Lady' engine in the cave, went into the cottage, and settled down for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Narrator: The next day, Harry, Sally, and Lady got up to do their new roles in life of keeping the Magic Railroad alive and running. They were very excited. Harry was the first to speak up.

Harry: We are going to be the best secret that has ever been known to man!

Sally: I know! I never thought that I would have a magical daughter!

Lady: Yes. I am probably the only magical girl that the world has ever known!

Sally: And to think that you are only 15 years old. You must be the luckiest girl in the world.

Lady: Yes, I am. Although, I hope that the world never finds out about me, or they will be afraid of me and try to capture me.

Harry: Well, that will never happen, because we live in one of the most deserted parts of Pennsylvania. They will probably never know where we live.

Lady: Yes, well, let us hope so.

Narrator: It was right at that moment that Lady realized that it was time for them to get her engine fired up, and go do her job on the magic railroad. She then spoke up to Harry and Sally that they had to go.

Lady: Come on you two! Let's get my engine fired up, and go do our jobs on the Magic Railroad!

Sally and Harry: Let's go!

Narrator: And with that, they headed into the cave where Lady's engine was kept. Ady waved her hands and started the fire. Then, Harry and Sally climbed in, and then Lady opened the throttle. They headed down the rails, and through the buffers that lead to the Magic Railroad, and started the journey to their awesome new future. They thought that they were in the clear for the rest of their lives, but what they did not know was that there would be an awful tragedy in Lady's future, and that eventually not everything would be OK.

THE END


End file.
